finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Einhorn und die Stadtmusikanten
Einhorn und die Stadtmusikanten ist eine Geschichte aus Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, die aus zwei Bänden besteht. Diese basieren auf dem Märchen sowie der Sage vom . Im letzten Epilog des zweiten Bands wurde zudem s Fabel Der Holzfäller und Hermes aufgegriffen; diese wurde jedoch in der Form dargestellt wie man sie aus der -Reihe kennt, was als Anspielung auf selbige verstanden werden kann. Wie alle Bilderbücher aus Chocobo Tales dienen beide Bände als Minispiel. Bd. 1: Spiele die Melodie thumb|right|Die Spieler müssen den vorgegebenen Rhythmus nachspielen. Der erste Band von „Einhorn und die Stadtmusikanten“ befindet sich im Südosten des Waldes. Ziel der Minispiele ist es, die vorgegebenen Melodien korrekt nachzuspielen, indem man sich rechtzeitig auf die passenden Instrumentfelder bewegt. Im Kampfmodus erhält derjenige, der auf dem falschen Instrumentfeld steht, einen Strafpunkt und scheidet bei drei erhaltenen Punkten aus. Derjenige, der zuletzt übrig bleibt, hat gewonnen. Im Versuchsmodus muss man so viele Melodien wie möglich korrekt nachspielen; bei drei Fehlern endet das Spiel. In beiden Modi wird der Schwierigkeitsgrad der Melodien von Mal zu Mal höher. Handlung thumb|left|Einhorn, Cait Sith und Chip musizieren. Prolog Aus Langeweile schlägt das Einhorn mit seinen Hufen auf Steinen herum. Dabei findet es einen Rhythmus und beschließt, in die Stadt zu gehen, um zu musizieren. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnet es Cait Sith, der eine Trompete besitzt und dem Hamster Chip, der Zimbeln mit sich führt. Beide schließen sich dem Einhorn an und gemeinsam spielen auf dem Weg in die Stadt eine Melodie. 1. Epilog: Das fröhliche Fest In der Stadt treibt seit einiger Zeit eine Verbrecherbande ihr Unwesen, was die Bewohner beunruhigt und trübselig macht. Als sie jedoch die Melodie der drei Musikanten hören, hören sie auf zu arbeiten und lauschen der Musik. Sie tanzen fröhlich zum Takt und können ihre Sorgen vergessen. Durch diesen Epilog bewegt sich die Ranke eines Baumes zur Seite und legt den Weg zu dessem ausgehöhlten Stamm frei, welcher den zweiten Band von Titan und die Bohnenranke enthält. 2. Epilog: Das Feuerwerk Die Einwohner der Stadt tanzen fröhlich zum Rhythmus der Musikanten. Auch einige fremde Männer tauchen auf, um der Musik zu lauschen. Als einem von ihnen eine goldene Uhr aus der Tasche fällt, wird klar, dass es sich um die Diebesbande handelt, die die Stadt unsicher macht. Der Wachtmeister nimmt sie fest und steckt sie ins Gefängnis. Da die Melodie der Stadtmusikanten die Ganoven aus ihrem Versteck gelockt hatte, gibt es ihnen zu Ehren am Abend ein Feuerwerk. Durch diesen Epilog wächst in der Nähe dieses Bandes eine Blume aus dem Boden, aus welcher Funken wie aus einem Böller fliegen. Allerdings bewirkt eine Interaktion mit der Blume zuerst noch nichts. Erst nachdem Pede beim ersten Band von Shiva und Ifrit aus der Chocobo-Karte befreit wurde, kann diese eingesammelt und bei Pede gegen die Karte 022 eingetauscht werden. 3. Epilog: Die große Rübe Nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch eine Rübe tanzt zur Melodie der Stadtmusikanten und nimmt dabei riesige Ausmaße an. Die ganze Stadt hilft mit, sie herauszuziehen, sodass aus ihr ein Abendessen für alle zubereitet werden kann. Durch diesen Epilog wächst im Norden des Dorfes bei den Gemüsefeldern aus dem Boden eine riesige Rübe, auf deren Spitze die Karte 028 zu finden ist. Geheimnisse Bd. 2: Süße Sinfonie thumb|right|Die Spieler müssen die vorgegebenen Plattformen rechtzeitig erreichen. Band 2 befindet sich im Norden des Waldes. Beim Minispiel muss man die vorgegebenen Melodien korrekt wiedergeben, indem man seine Spielfigur rechtzeitig auf den richtigen Instrumentfeldern positioniert. Es existiert nur der Kampfmodus, in dem man einen Strafpunkt erhält, wenn man auf dem falschen Feld steht. Bei drei Fehlern scheidet man aus. Wer zuletzt übrig bleibt, gewinnt. Es ist zudem möglich, seine Gegenspieler mittels eines Rollangriffs vom richtigen Feld zu schubsen, um sie schneller ausscheiden zu lassen. Handlung thumb|left|Morbols suchen die Stadt heim. Prolog Die Stadt wird von Morbols heimgesucht, die die Einwohner mit ihrem Atem krank machen. Der Bürgermeister bittet die Stadtmusikanten um Hilfe und verspricht ihnen eine Belohnung. Sie willigen ein und beginnen, ein Lied spielen. 1. Epilog: Versprochen? Den Musikanten gelingt es, die Morbols mit ihrer Melodie zu hypnotisieren und aus der Stadt zu führen. Der Bürgermeister hält jedoch sein Versprechen nicht, sie zu belohnen. Daraufhin führen die Musikanten auch die Kinder aus der Stadt. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint ein Einhorn und verwandelt den farblosen Kristall in einen grünen. Außerdem erzählt Einhorn Shirma, Croma und Chocobo, dass sie die letzte Hoffnung sind und den gleichen Schicksalsschlüssel wie die Helden vor 400 Jahren besitzen. Kurze Zeit später verwandelt sich der Kristall jedoch wieder zurück, da Irma erneut die Kraft des Kristalls aufgenommen hat und diese kurz darauf auf Bebuzzu überträgt. 2. Epilog: Faul-Pilze Die Musikanten führen die Morbols mit ihrer Musik aus der Stadt, erhalten dafür aber keine Belohnung vom Bürgermeister. Sie führen daraufhin ebenfalls die Kinder aus der Stadt. Bald darauf kehren die Morbols zurück und verbreiten diesmal zudem faulige Pilze. Als die Seuche unter Kontrolle ist, führen die Musikanten die Kinder zurück in die Stadt. Sie hatten die Gefahr nämlich kommen sehen und wollten nicht, dass die Kinder krank wurden. Der Bürgermeister ist ihnen sehr dankbar, bedauert sein Verhalten und hält seit diesem Ereignis stets sein Wort. Durch diesen Epilog erscheinen vor dem Erdschrein farbige Pilze, die einen Pfad zu einem kaputten Baumstumpf bilden und man die Möglichkeit hat, hineinzugucken oder nicht. Bei einem Ja wird Chocobo automatisch auf den Hauptplatz im Dorf zurückteleportiert. 3. Epilog: Drei Trompeten Den Musikanten gelingt es, die Morbols aus der Stadt zu locken. Als sich Cait Sith nach dieser Anstrengung zum Brunnen auf dem Marktplatz begibt, um etwas zu trinken, fällt ihm seine Trompete in den Brunnen. Daraufhin erscheint eine Fee und hält eine goldene und eine silberne Trompete in den Händen. Auf die Frage, welche davon Cait Sith gehöre, entgegnet dieser, dass seine aus Blech gewesen sei. Als Belohnung für seine Ehrlichkeit überreicht ihm die Fee sowohl seine eigene als auch die beiden wertvolleren Trompeten. Durch diesen Epilog erscheint südlich des Dorfes beim Strand aus dem Wasser eine Insel in Form einer riesigen Musiknote, auf welcher Karfunkel anzutreffen ist und dem Spieler die Karte 074 überreicht. Geheimnisse en:Unicorn and the Town Musicians Kategorie:Minispiele (FFF:CT)